Some People Just Make Mistakes
by Pacrastination-Personified
Summary: its 3 years after everyone has left school and they've all settled into there new life, ulrich and yumi are living together but just as room mates, nothing could go wrong....well thats what they think until 2 find themselves in deep trouble
1. Just a normal day in apartment 1268

**Hey everybody...I am currently writing another story but I just had to write this down while it's still fresh in my head**

**Heres a small summary, yumi and Ulrich are living together in an apartment but they are just room mates nothing more...well that's what they think, there was one drunken night and something terrible happened which had one major consequence**

**Here it goes...my new story**

**Chapter 1**

**Just a normal day in apartment 1268**

"NOOOO!...we're getting slammed tonight!" odd shouted at the medium sized television

"Odd your team is getting slammed...my team is winning by 3 goals to nil" Ulrich said sipping his cold beer

"Shut your trap...we'll come back and you'll see, that €100 is going to be mine" odd said not even believing himself

"Ok odd...if that makes you feel better, I'll let you believe it" Ulrich said patting odds back

15 minutes later

"_...and there we have it folks 4-0 to Manchester united...it was a terrible defeat for Liverpool...once again manu has come out victorious" the sports presenter said with a clearly fake smile on_

"YEEESSS! That is €100 smackeroos in my pocket" Ulrich said opening his wallet and stuffing the money he had just won into it

"No no no...where did it all go wrong" odd said into the palms of his hands

Just when Ulrich finished his victory dance yumi walked in trying to open the door with her foot with clearly too many shopping bags

"...guys...little help.." yumi said asking for help

"What...oh hey yumi...I just won €100" Ulrich said walking over to yumi

"That's great Ulrich...here take these" yumi said handing him two of the bags

"I'm glad to see you're so happy for me" Ulrich said acting hurt she didn't care

"I'm sorry how about this...ahem...oh wow really Ulrich! Now you can pay for the guy to come and fix our heating" yumi said waiting for his reaction

"...uh...go back to not caring" Ulrich said wishing he didn't say anything

"I thought you might change your mind" yumi said placing the bags on there table "but seriously Ulrich we need someone to come and fix it, I'm getting tired of walking around topless when it's really hot"

"I'm not..." Ulrich said smirking at her while putting down the rest of the bags

"Hush up you" yumi said throwing an orange at him, she got it from out of the bags

The two of them started putting the messages away when odd came in from the sitting area and slumped onto the table. Yumi looked at Ulrich with a questionable look on her face

"Whats eaten him?" yumi asked Ulrich

"He's just sour because I robbed him of €100 big ones" Ulrich said rubbing it in odds face even further

"...it's not fair...I had big plans for the €100 BIG PLANS!" odd said dropping his head on the table

"Well now I have big plans for your €100 and your €100 are going to buy me and my date dinner tomorrow night" Ulrich said sitting next to odd and started leaning back on the chair

"You have a hot date tomorrow...who is it?" yumi said finishing the unpacking and then started making dinner

She decided tonight she'd make chicken in a lemon sauce and a salad (**they were on a healthy food kick)**

"Emm...oh what was her name...en..An..ANNA! That's her name" Ulrich said finally remembering

"Oh your one from that club the other night...she was how do you guys say it 'smokin'..." yumi said mixing the salad in a bowl

"Oh she was smokin alright ...am I right odd" Ulrich said nudging his purple clad friend

"She was so smokin its surprising the alarms didn't go off" odd said then started laughing at his own joke, Ulrich soon joined in.

Yumi was finished preparing the dinner and was now just waiting for the chicken to cook

"Honestly guys...minds of a 14 year old" yumi said commenting on both boys behaviour

"Hey...I take offence to that" odd said standing up for himself

"Yeah...we're not boys...we're men" Ulrich said joining him

"Men really..."yumi answered back

"Yes men" odd said putting an arm on Ulrich's shoulder

"...boobies" yumi said trying to prove her point

The boys couldn't hold in the laughter any longer and ended up cracking up

"My point has been proven" yumi said smugly

"Ok we may have the minds of a 14 year old but we got the bodies of men" Ulrich said flexing his muscles

"Oh please" yumi said getting up

"Oh come on yumi...you know you want this" Ulrich said rubbing up and down his upper body while moving closer to yumi

"...Ulrich...don't make me hit you where it hurts" yumi warned Ulrich

"What you don't want all of this on top of you" Ulrich said advancing on her

"Ulrich I'm warning you" yumi said this time meaning it

"Both of us all sweaty" Ulrich said getting caught up in the moment

"Ulrich...I swear" yumi said backing away

"Me...thrusting" Ulrich said only inches away from her

"That's it!!" yumi said moving forward

"...OOOAFF!!" Ulrich said bending over

Yumi had just punched Ulrich in the stomach for his antics, just when she had composed herself the beeper for the chicken went off

"Oh the chickens done" yumi said brushing past Ulrich

Odd was now on the ground in laughter because his friend had just got what was coming to him

"Damn it yumi...you can punch" Ulrich said making his way to his chair

"Well maybe it will teach you not to do it again" yumi said taking the chicken out of the oven and placing it on the counter

"It was still worth it to see your face...you looked like a deer caught in fog lights" Ulrich said the pain subsiding in his stomach

Yumi put the chicken on a plate and set the table for dinner, she cracked open a bottle of wine and the rest of the night was quite enjoyable. They made jokes and talked about the black tie event Ulrich's and Odds firm were hosting. Ulrich and odd worked for an advertising agency. Basically they were paid to sit around and draw all day. They even had an office to there own. The pay was ok but it wasn't poorly. Yumi on the other hand was a dance teacher/choreographer. She worked with Allie (Ulrich's sister) and aelita. They worked at the same dance studio for a dance school. While Jeremy was a computers and maths teacher for a nearby school.

"So this black tie event...is it invitation only" yumi asked

"Well there's our firm and there were a view invites handed out to some of our customers" Ulrich told her

"Oh that means we would have gotten some, remember your firm done our design for us" yumi remembered

"Oh yeah...well that's cool, try and get one of the invites" odd said finishing his wine. "Well I best be off...Allie will start to worry"

"See ya odd" Ulrich said walking odd to the door

Ulrich walked back to the kitchen where yumi was doing the cleaning up

"You want help with those" Ulrich asked walking over to her

"That'd be great...thanks" yumi said handing him a towel to dry the dishes

"Hey yumi...I'm sorry about earlier...you know I was just kidding right" Ulrich said trying to explain himself

"Yeah Ulrich...I knew you were kidding" yumi said understanding

"Like come on...its you...that's just wrong" Ulrich said scrunching up his face

"Hey whats wrong with me" yumi said not taking her eyes away from the dishes

"Nothing...it'd be like having sex with your sister" Ulrich explained

"So you think of me as your sister" yumi asked

"Yes..." Ulrich said expecting the worse

"Not even a hot sister" yumi asked

"EW no...your yumi remember" Ulrich said placing the last of the plates down

"Gee thanks" yumi said splashing him with the water that was left on her hands

Yumi walked into there sitting area and sat down on there couch

"Are you not going to bed" Ulrich asked coming out of the kitchen

"Nah...I'm gonna stay up a bit longer and watch a movie" yumi said stretching out on the couch

"Well I'm up early tomorrow so I shall see you on the Moro" Ulrich said going into his room

"Night Ulrich" yumi said switching on the TV and started searching for a film, finally she found one "aah circle of friends"

Yes...it was just a normal day in apartment 1268

**Well there you have it folks, the first chapter to my new story**

**I hope you all like it**

**Read and review, ideas are welcome...so is criticisms so lay it on me studs**

**If you's read my other story **_**promise **_**you's will know what allie looks like**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


	2. Hot Dates And Late Nights

**Hey everybody, whats shaken**

**Heres chapter 2 of my new story, I'd like a few more reviews though, just to push me to update it. What makes me want to update is reviews. It shows me if you actually like it enough to read the next chapter.**

**Well here you's are, chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Hot dates and late nights**

It was Thursday morning and yumi had to be in work early because they were having auditions for people to get into the school. It was tough because the school was a renound dancing school. Most of the students that come out of it are some of the top choreographers or dancers.

"Ugh...I do not like 7a.m" yumi said pulling herself out of bed

Yumi got up out of bed and threw on some shorts and a top seeing as she was still in her skimmpies **(you know when you pick up words from your parents as you grow up, unfortunately in our household skimmpies was another word for underwear, that and gats but that's a whole other story) **. Ulrich still didn't get the heating fixed and there apartment was still like a sauna. She left her room and headed to the kitchen. Once she got her cereal, coffee and newspaper she set everything down and got stuck into her morning routine. 5 minutes later somebody emerged from Ulrich's bedroom, only it wasn't Ulrich.

"Eem...good morning! I'm Anna" said a girl wearing whats seemed to be one of Ulrich's work shirts. **(Cliché, I know) **Anna was tall with long blonde hair reaching the small of her back. She was slightly tanned as well with beautiful blue eyes. Yumi could see why Ulrich picked this girl to go out with. She was gorgeous!

"Oh so you're Anna, by the looks of it I'm assuming you had a good night" yumi said eyeing the girl up and down noticing Ulrich's shirt

"What makes you think that" Anna said genuinely asking seeing as she didn't get at what yumi was talking about

Noticing that Anna was being serious yumi took a mental note that Anna wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed; she would make sure to bring it up to Ulrich later

"oh...eh your wearing one of Ulrich's shirts and that normally means that you's two got bu-say **(excuse my slang, its meant to say busy but I couldn't help myself :D)**" yumi explained to Anna

"Oh I get you, yeah we did...and it was amazing, did you know Ulrich was such a great lover, he's so rough but at the same time he still lets you catch your breath...and then he's-" Anna got cut off

"Spare me the details sweetheart" yumi said hoping not to chuck up her breakfast before its had time to digest

Moments later Ulrich came out of his room as well just in his boxers. Yumi couldn't help but stare a little. Ulrich was her room mate and she hated to think of him any other way but that still didn't mean she wasn't allowed stare at his well defined body with its muscular arms and rock hard abs not to mention his toned as- yumi was snapped out of her thoughts

"Morning yumi, I see you've met Anna" Ulrich said giving Anna a little kiss on the forehead

"What oh yeah, she was just telling me what a great lover you are" yumi said putting another spoon of her cereal into her mouth

"...oh...s-she was..." Ulrich said stuttering a bit while pouring himself a cup of coffee

"Yup, she said you were rough but gentle at the same-" yumi said but got cut of before she could finish

"Ok I get it, spare me the details" Ulrich said almost spitting his hot coffee back into the cup

"Hey, that's what she said" Anna chimed in

"Oh really" Ulrich said looking at yumi and couldn't help but laugh a little at the face yumi was giving him

"Well children, I have to go to work and bring the bacon home" yumi said cleaning away her breakfast stuff

"Oh! Are you having bacon for dinner tonight" Anna asked yumi

"No Anna, it's an expression" Ulrich explained to Anna

"Oh, I don't get it?" Anna said genuinely confused

"I'll explain it to you later, now get your gorgeous self in that room I also have to go to work and I need some lovin before I go" Ulrich ushered Anna in the room while Anna gave a small giggle

Yumi could have thrown up right there and then but decided to get out of the apartment before any "lovin" could take place

Yumi left the apartment after getting ready and escaped only hearing one moan of Ulrich's name from his room. She rushed down the stairs and climbed into her 

car. She then drove off to her long day at work. Working 9-5 is not a way to make a living; it's a way to make someone very VERY tired. But it has to be done. At least it's only one day of the year. Yumi hated audition day

--8 hours later--

"I hate audition day!!" yumi yelled while her, aelita and Allie left the studio

"I actually enjoy it, I love seeing new talent" aelita said with a smile on his face

"you enjoy seeing 500 people dance, 395 which can't dance to save there lives, 105 who are ok at it and 100 who are actually good enough to get in" yumi complained

"Yes actually I do, I love seeing so many people with hope and determination to do what they love" aelita said doing a Pirouette because she was still in the dance mood

"I don't like it either, I hate seeing 400 peoples dreams shatter in just one day" Allie said joining aelita in doing ballet moves because she was also still in the dancing mood

"I don't like it because I have to hear you people complain about it every year" some girl said from behind the 3 girls

"Well sorry Emily, maybe you should learn to stop eavesdropping" yumi said clearly annoyed at the girl's presence

"Oh ha-ha, but I don't eavesdrop you just talk loud enough for people to hear" Emily said shoving past the girls so she could get to her car

"I don't think we were talking loud, do you Allie" aelita said propping her arm on allies' shoulder

"Nope I don't, I just think someone was being a nosey parker as per usual aelita" Allie said putting her hand to her hip

"So do I Allie, if only they had an interesting life of there own then maybe they wouldn't feel the need to snoop in other peoples business" aelita said now yumi on her other side

"but unfortunately that person is the most boring person hat I find myself falling asleep now just hearing her voice" yumi said joining in on the insult-fest

"Hey, my voi-"Emily couldn't finish because Allie suddenly fell to the ground mocking being asleep

"Would you look what you've done to Allie, you've bored her to sleep" aelita said lowering down to where Allie was

"See told you, now scurry off before another one of us collapses" yumi said shooing her away

Emily didn't say anything because she knew another one of them would mock falling asleep and she also wasn't bothered with them anymore

Once Emily was gone aelita helped Allie to her feet and yumi high fived her for her brilliant acting skills. The three of them climbed into yumi's Peugeot 206 and drove of to her apartment to cool down after today's grooling antics **( I love the word antics)** in about 20 minutes the three of them were crawling out of yumi's car and heading up to the apartment. When the reached the door yumi unlocked it and let them in

"FINALLY!" Allie exclaimed once the door was opened "I am about to collapse if I don't get a nice comfy couch to sit on"

Allie jumped on to the big couch while aelita positioned herself on the small armchair

Yumi went to the kitchen and grabbed 3 bottles of beer and some fruit from the fruit bowl

"Here, to bide you's over till dinner" yumi handed each of them a beer and lay down the fruit on the table

"Ugh, not stupid fruit" allie complained "got any crisps, I am dying for something savoury"

"Sure, there's some in the press beside the fridge" yumi shouted at Allie who was now in the kitchen

--1 hour later—

The three of them just sat and gossiped about this weeks antics **(see, I love it!!) **most of it was just about how Emily slept with this guy she didn't know and can't remember even chatting to him before

"I wouldn't say its that hard to get her into bed anyway, that's why she can't remember talking to him before, he probably said hi she swooned and a minute later she opens her legs for him"

Both yumi and aelita were in hysterics at this comment

There was also the topic of who they thought was the best dancer but then the conversation swerved to the topic of Ulrich's hot date last night and his early morning delight

"Is it not weird for you yumi" aelita asked while reaching for the bag of crisps Allie still had

"Why would it be weird" yumi asked

"Because you and Ulrich have that history, like come on you did sleep with him once before" Allie said but was cut of before she could finish

"Shhhh that was when we were 16 and it was only because I was on rebound and he was there" yumi said trying to justify it

"mmm hmm, rebound more like horny, you were tired of being a virgin and so was Ulrich so both of you thought sure why not get it over and done with now, but it was easier to do it with him cause you had feelings for him and vice versa" allie said which made yumi short for words

"he- but I- damn, how did you know" yumi said finally beaten

"I'm his twin sister, I know these things" Allie said soon finding a cushion being thrown at her

"well what ever the reason being, is it not still weird that he brings home girl after girl after girl after gi-" aelita said being cut off

"Ok aelita I get it..." yumi said being a little aggravated

"Ooooh sore spot" Allie said pushing the cushion that was previously thrown at her aside

"Not a sore spot, I'm just saying I get what she's saying" yumi answered

"Ok whatever but answer my question is it not awkward for you's having that history" aelita finished

"Well it's obviously not awkward for him so why should it be awkward for me" yumi said looking down. The truth was that it was a little awkward but her and Ulrich had pushed that history they had aside so they could get on with their lives. It was so complicated that they just wanted it to be gone and be able to go on still being friends. Now instead of having that crush on him yumi see's him more as a brother even though she knows deep down that's not true, little does she know that Ulrich feels the same way. He just goes along with it because he thinks that's what yumi wants...what fools!

Allie and aelita looked at each other and decided to drop the subject seeing that it was upsetting there friend

"So what are we getting for dinner tonight" aelita said changing the subject

Just when she said that Ulrich and odd walked in with smiles on there faces

"What are you's so happy about" Allie said noticing there smug grins

"We just scored tickets to the arsenal V Liverpool match" odd said sitting next to his girlfriend. Planting a kiss on her cheek

"Hey yumes, whats wrong you look upset" Ulrich said sitting on the arm of her chair

"Oh nothing, just thinking of something" yumi replied

"I think someone needs a hug" Ulrich said pulling yumi into an embrace

Ulrich didn't know that his hug was making her feel worse but she knew he only meant well and that cheered her up a bit. Yumi relaxed into him more, Ulrich saw this and tightened his grip on her.

'Whoa, I forgot what this felt like' Ulrich thought then started thinking back to the night he shared with yumi

_Flashback_

"_I don't get it, why would he do that. It's my fault for not realising it, I wasn't putting out so he found his kicks from someone else" yumi said crying into her knees. She had them pulled up to her chest while she sat on Ulrich's bed_

"_Yumi would ya listen to yourself. You had all the right to not do it with William. You didn't do it because you felt it wasn't the right time and he should have respected that, he didn't and betrayed you. That just shows that he wasn't right for you and your virginity would have been lost on him because he didn't deserve it, now you can actually loose it to someone who cares about you" Ulrich said handing yumi a tissue and pulling her up so she stood in front of him_

_Then he pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest while he rubbed her back with one hand and rested the other on her waist_

"_Do you care about me Ulrich?" yumi asked_

"_Of course I do yumi, more than you can imagine "Ulrich said going to kiss the top of her forehead_

_Jus then yumi lifted her head and Ulrich accidentally kissed her on the mouth. Neither of them pulled apart. Instead they both deepened the kiss. Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck while Ulrich placed his on her waist. After a few minutes of light kissing they both wanted to deepen it. Ulrich made the first move and licked yumi's lips begging for entrance. Yumi granted it and let Ulrich explore her mouth. Both of them got caught up in the kiss, yumi's hands were now roaming through Ulrich's hair trying to get more out of him while his where now pulling at her waist wanting her closer._

_Subconsciously Ulrich started leading her towards the bed. When the back of her ankles hit the bed the two of them dropped onto it. Yumi was now lying underneath Ulrich straddling him. Ulrich was grinding him self against her wanting more. And then both of them did it. Losing something that night that neither of them wanted back_

_For that one night Ulrich made yumi forget all about William. Yumi lost her virginity to someone who actually cared for her. With each thrust, what William done was forgotten along with William himself? Yumi didn't care if Ulrich was just doing this to cheer her up but she was sure glad he did it. She had never felt such pleasure in all her life. Every kiss, every touch, every thrust made her believe more that she would get through the heart ache William caused her, as long as Ulrich was there_

"_Told you I cared for you more than you could imagine" Ulrich said panting slightly_

_Yumi intertwined there hands together and yumi leaned across and kissed him lightly. Then they both fell asleep completely content_

_End of flashback_

"Ulrich...hello Ulrich!" odd said snapping his finger in front of Ulrich's face

"What? Huh?" Ulrich said snapping out of his daze

You dazed off for a long time

Ulrich found him self sitting where yumi was sitting and she was on the phone ordering dinner

"What were you thinking about" Allie asked cuddling into odd

"Oh...em...nothing, just something that happened along time ago one night" Ulrich said hoping they wouldn't figure it out

"Ok well yumi is ordering Chinese, you want" aelita asked Ulrich

"Sure do, but first I need to go to the bathroom" Ulrich said realising something and then jetted of to the loo

"Whats up with him" odd asked

Yumi had now entered the room and joined the conversation

"Dunno...must have had a late night" yumi said eyeing the bathroom door where Ulrich had just entered

**Well there you have it lads, obviously the rating is going to change on this more into the story. Felt it necessary to have a flash back. Went well with it. **

**Well I really hope you all like it. If the reviews are good maybe I'll update. That is if there good**

**Now go review, go on...rapido!!**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


	3. That's Odd

Hey guys, oh yeah chapter three comin up

Ya'll excited

I am

:D

Anywho here we go

**That's odd?!**

"The Chinese is heeeere" odd said in a sing song voice while opening the door

"Hello Chinese delivery man! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" odd said while hugging the delivery man

"Ok odd; put the nice man down" aelita said prying odd away from the man

"Here you go €34.57 exactly" Ulrich said handing the man a handful of change "keep the change"

The delivery man looked at what was given to him "cheers" he said not amused by neither the change nor the little pun

"Anything?" Jeremy asked from the couch

"Not even a crack of a smile" Ulrich answered disappointedly

"Oh well, giz that" yumi said taking the food from Ulrich

"Yumi...I love how your so polite" Ulrich said following yumi into the kitchen

"What can I say, its one of my many many virtues" yumi replied setting the food on the counter

"Mmmmmm it smells so gooood" Ulrich said standing beside yumi

"Ulrich move you kiester and quite hovering over me" yumi said elbowing Ulrich in the gut

"Come on woman, faster" Ulrich said not noticing how hungry he was

"Funny enough, that's not the first time you've said that to me" yumi said with a smirk

"You think you're funny do you?" Ulrich said trying to think of a come back

"Yes, I think I'm quite humorous" yumi retorted

"...well...I...ah who am I kidding, I've got nothing, that was good'n haha" Ulrich replied being beaten

"of course it was, hello remember many virtues...humour being one of them, duh!" yumi said finally getting the food set up "go call the others"

"Aah...yumi you are to funny, crack me up every time" Ulrich said hitting her on the shoulder

Yumi didn't know why his compliment made her heart jump a little; at least she thought it was a compliment? Well she was taking it as one any way

Everybody entered the kitchen, got there plates and started shovelling food onto their plates. Once everyone found there place at the table they tucked 

into their grub. The conversation consisted of things that happened during the day. The girls told them of their run in with Emily and the guys cracked up

"I don't make much of her personality but she is mighty fine" Ulrich said after swallowing his food. He always had good manners when it came to dining.

"really, oh Ulrich no...number 1 she has a face like a marshmallow and number 2 she's meant to be terrible in that sack" yumi tried to explain to Ulrich

"Oh and what your so good" Ulrich answered back

"Well I dunno, you tell me" yumi said with a devious smile on her face

"...damn" Ulrich said under his breath

"Ooooh...she has you there buddy" odd said through a mouth full of food lacking the table manners Ulrich had

"She has me nowhere" Ulrich challenged

"Well if my memory serves me right, I remember you telling me that yumi was amazing in the sack" odd reminded Ulrich

"That was cause it was my first time, of course I would say that" Ulrich said getting embarrassed

"No no no...I believe this was after the third time you's got busy" odd said with the same devious grin yumi had

"...no I...you've got it wro...Shut up odd!" Ulrich said getting flustered

At that the whole gang almost creamed themselves with laughter except Ulrich who was completely embarrassed

"Its ok Ulrich, you weren't so bad yourself" yumi said while patting Ulrich on the shoulder. She got up and cleared her plate.

"Can it yumi!" Ulrich said also clearing his plate and sat down again after

"well anyway off the topic of Ulrich and yumi's old hobby, there is the matter of the gala ball your firm is hosting, is there anyway for us all to go" Jeremy said getting off topic

"Well me and Ulrich are defo going and we can bring a date so that means Allie is defo going as well" odd said winking to Allie

"Thanks babe" Allie said throwing the pet name in cause it seemed necessary

"So that leaves me, yumi and aelita to get a ticket, but there's no way I can get one" Jeremy told the group

"Well if aelita gets one she'll bring you" Ulrich told Jeremy

"Oh yeah, well that ok...so I'll try get a ticket tomorrow" aelita added

"Good that's sorted" Allie said after giving odd a kiss

"Eh hello, not totally sorted" yumi said pointing to herself

"Oh yeah sorry yumes, completely forgot about you" Ulrich said playfully hitting her on the shoulder

"Cheers Ulrich, I guess I'll have to get a ticket as well...we'll ask tomorrow aelita" yumi summarised

"ok NOW everything is sorted" odd said " now lets go watch a movie"

All 6 of them headed into the sitting room. They all claimed there seats. Allie and odd had claimed the big couch leaving no room for anyone seeing as odd decided to sprawl out. Jeremy and aelita decided to share the small armchair squeezing side by side with aelita cuddling into him. Ulrich went for the other arm chair beating yumi to it.

"Great where am I to sit" yumi said realising there was no where else to sit

"Here plant you kiester here" odd pointed to the end of the couch him and Allie where sharing

"Em...no thanks, I'm not going anywhere near your feet" yumi told odd

"You can share with me" Ulrich pointed to his lap

"you sure there tough guy, I'm not that light" yumi warned

"ah would you give over" Ulrich said pulling yumi onto his lap

Yumi sat down trying not to let any of her weight on him afraid she might squish him. But after a half an 

hour of the film she got tired and relaxed into him. She had her head on the crook of her shoulder slowly falling asleep. This reminded Ulrich of when he used to try and comfort yumi. She would sit on his lap and he would rub up her leg so without even thinking about it he subconsciously started rubbing up and down her leg. Yumi then fell into a light sleep.

By the end of the film which was the green mile F.Y.I odd had fallen asleep while Allie just rested on his chest felling herself become drowsy by the rhythmic sound of odds steady heartbeat. Aelita was completely conked and so was Jeremy. There was no stirring them two and like before yumi was completely knocked out and nuzzled into Ulrich's neck with one of his hands rested on her waist and the other still rubbing the side of her leg.

"Is it over" allie piped up waking odd

"I guess so" Ulrich replied

"Well don't you look cosy" odd said bringing yumi to Ulrich's attention

"Oh...Em...well she fell asleep and it was just a habit" Ulrich said trying to justifying his current position

"A habit...I'm so sure" allie said while looking at odd

"Hush up you two. You's wanna crash here tonight, I don't think aelita and Jeremy are going anywhere so you's might as well" Ulrich suggested

"That seems logical" odd replied

"I'm sorry odd but you can't use the word logical, it doesn't suit you" Ulrich put in

"ha-ha-ha, you are a riot Ulrich stern" odd replied

"Well I'll put yumi in her bed and get you's some blankets"

Ulrich managed to get up off the armchair with yumi still in his arms. He carried her bridal style into her room. He placed her down on the bed then covered her up. As if by Instinct he kneeled down and kissed her in the forehead and whispered "night yumes". He left her room and proceeded to the hot press to fetch 2 blankets.

"Here you go kids, don't get up to anything, remember aelita and Jeremy are still in the room" Ulrich said as if he was a father

"We'll behave" Allie replied

"Well goodnight you guys" Ulrich wished them both goodnight

"Night good buddy, now come here doll face" odd pulled both him and Allie down and they both started to nod off.

Ulrich went into his room and got ready for bed. He climbed into bed and started to nod off, but what scared him was that his last thought before he fell asleep was about yumi. Why would it be about yumi?

'That's odd' he thought before falling into a dream filled slumber

**There you have it lads and lasses**

**Hope ya'll enjoy**

**I enjoyed reading it**

**Read and review you sexy people**

**I've decided from now on I'm gonna reply to all my reviews, just to say thanks cause all your reviews make me smile :D**

**No matter how long it takes**

**Anyway, go on and click the review button **

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


	4. Pretty Please!

**I've been getting quite a few PM's asking me to update this story so here it goes. I've been thinking of loads of ideas for this story and I can tell it's gonna be one hell of a story when I properly get into it**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_**Ameranth**_** and **_**Temari no Sabaku**_** because they seem to really like this story**

**Here's to you two **

**:D**

**Pretty please!**

Someone's dream/flashback

_Their breaths where shallow and now in sync with each other. Her hands where down by her side clenching onto the sheets to stop herself from screaming to loudly. One of his arms was propped by her head helping himself stay up above her while the other was at her hip making himself thrust in deeper. Clenching the sheets was doing anything so she threw her arms around his back digging her nails in deeper with every thrust. This of course only made him thrust harder. _

_She was now trying to stop herself from screaming his name so she tried as quietly as she could._

"_Ulrich!" she gasped as he thrust in again_

_She was experiencing immense pleasure right know that was soon going to be over. She couldn't take it anymore and was close to reaching her climax. He would soon be after her. With two more thrust she screamed his name. Soon after her did he reach his and couldn't help but shout..._

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted as he shot straight up out of bed

"Yeah?" yumi asked from his door with a toothbrush still in her mouth. She must have been half way through brushing

"What...I...you...we" Ulrich tried to say but was still flustered about his dream

"Come on, spit it out big guy" yumi asked with a mouth full of used toothpaste in her mouth

"I just had a really weird dream" Ulrich said finally finding some words

"It must have been, you kept squirming and saying my name a couple of times, not to forget the occasional grunt. What was the dream about" yumi explained to Ulrich

"Really, oh it was eh...just a dream from when we were on lyoko, you were falling into the digital sea and I couldn't save you" Ulrich said deciding not to tell her really what it was about

"Oh, well no need to worry. I'm still here" yumi said with a smile and then walked of to continue her brushing

"Jeez, I thought I was done with those dreams. Yumi's right we do have the mind of a 14 year old" Ulrich thought out loud

"Ulrich quit being a crazy person and stop talking to yourself" yumi shouted from the bathroom

"Hey yumi, quit being a pain in the hole and make me some god damn breakfast" Ulrich retorted back

"Look Ulrich, I know I look unbelievably goddess like while I cook but I'm afraid you're going to have to do without it this morning" yumi said after she was finished brushing her gnashers

"Trust me, I've had enough of you and your goddess like attributes this morning" Ulrich said after remembering his dream "is everyone gone home?" yumi just simply nodded

Ulrich walked into the kitchen and searched the fridge for some nourishment.

"Yuuuuuumi! There's nothing to eat!" Ulrich shouted from the kitchen seeing nothing to eat in the fridge

"Well go down to the shop and buy some stuff, you're a strong lad, just run down now" yumi suggested walking into the kitchen and standing next to Ulrich

"I can't, I'm still in my skimmpies" Ulrich said turning around so he could show her. Ulrich was just clad in his boxer shorts.

"And that's a problem because..." yumi dragged out

"Hey, nobody gets to see the Ulrich stern show before 7 o clock" Ulrich said rubbing his rock hard abs

"Unlike me who gets to see it 24/7" yumi said smirking

"Well of course you get to see it, I know you'd be gagging for it if I didn't give you your daily fix of the Ulrich" Ulrich said walking and standing in front of yumi.

She placed her hand on his chest and traced it down his abdomen

"Oh you know it. Now let me see the entire Ulrich stern" yumi said stopping at his boxer line

"What- but you" Ulrich said walking backwards

"Come on Ulrich, you did say I'd be gagging for it" yumi answered with a devious grin

Ulrich then turned on his heals and ran a little out of the kitchen

"Quit being a looper (**weird person**) yumi, its freakin the bejesus out of me" Ulrich said running into his room and throwing on a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. He headed towards the door, but just before he got there yumi said to him "oh and that was for the day before, now you know what its 

like to be hit on by your room mate, now skedaddle and get some food"

Ulrich left the apartment but not without glaring at yumi before he did. All yumi could do was laugh. She got him and she got him good.

**At the studio later that day**

(This song is by justice it's called DVNO. I suggest you listen to it before you read the lyrics. Once you listen you'll know why I picked it)

_It's always the same  
always ashamed story telling  
when I can't come in  
To a hopeless troglodyte  
But one more time  
my answer stands  
I swear I mean "no offense"  
But you better learn to read  
it's all 'bout membership_

There where five lines of people doing dance steps. They where copying what aelita was doing.

Hey, for you young & old  
Ugly girls and boys  
I put you on my list  
and make you clap to this ?  
Mayhem, I just don't need that trip  
and only one can win  
and soon you're saying different

"Ok and jump, jump, turn, step, leap back, forward kick. Did everyone get that!" aelita shouted to everyone

Chorus x2  
D V N O  
Four capital letters  
Printed in gold  
'Cause details make the girls sweat even more  
while they're shaking their belt  
No need to ask my name  
to figure out how cool I am

The dance was flawless. There where cartwheels, back flips, side flips, jumping, catching, steps and spins. It was practiced down to a tee

Refrain x2  
Can anyone read, anyone feel  
that I'm losing my patience  
I just came here to bounce  
Ladies are all waxed  
they all now I'm coming  
I'm losing my patience  
I just came here to bounce

Chorus x2

End of song

"Ok everyone, in 3 weeks there is the dancemasters auditions. I will hold auditions for my team on Thursday. We will be competing against the teachers in this school as well so no telling anyone anything. I will tell you more info tomorrow now go on and I'll see you all tomorrow" aelita shouted to everyone before letting them leave

Aelita collapsed to the ground and lay there for a few minutes before someone entered the room

"Hey there sexy mama, worn out?" Allie said while entering the room. Allie was dressed in a black leotard with white tights and green leg warmers

"I am knackered!" aelita exclaimed. Aelita was dressed differently. She was dressed in pink three quarter length tracksuit bottoms, a black tank top and a white baggy t-shirt

"What type where you doing today?" Allie asked lying down next to aelita

"Modern, you?" aelita answered

"Ballet, they are hopeless but I'll soon change that" Allie replied

"You excited for dancemasters?" Aelita asked

"I am bursting at the seams with excitement" Allie said while getting up and then doing a cartwheel

"Whoa came yourself down there Skippy" yumi said entering the room. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt, black shorts and black leg warmers

"I can't, I just can't wait for dancemasters!" Allie exclaimed again

"Hahhah, come on aelita we have to go and ask for a ticket" yumi said grabbing aelita's hand and pulling her up off the ground

"Didn't you hear yumi, you can't ask for them. They're raffling them off in like 5 minutes" aelita explained

"Really, balls well that isn't promising" yumi said while folding her arms

"Well look at it this way, if you don't get a ticket I'm sure Ulrich will take you with him" Allie said with a smirk

"Hah and what makes you think that" yumi asked kinda nervously but hid it well

"Well, last night the way you's kept flirting and the fact you fell asleep on his lap wouldn't have anything to do with it" allie said sarcastically

"There was no flirting and I was merely exhausted from the auditions that day and simply nodded off" yumi explained but she herself didn't even believe that

"Ok miss. Denial we'll believe you" aelita said with a wink

Suddenly there was the sound of ruffling and someone clearing there throat over the intercom

"Good afternoon everybody, will the following instructors come and collect their tickets for the Rendl co. Gala ball. Catherine Duggan, Samuel Rimsky, Lola barbosa, terry and lily nighten, aelita stones and Dj" the announcement then ended

"Yes!" aelita exclaimed

"Damn...it looks like I will have to go and ask Ulrich" yumi whined

"We feel for you bro" Allie said thumping her heart and making the peace sign

"Yeah only I don't think it'll be asking more like grovelling" aelita commented

"Cheers aelita, you really can turn a bad situation upside down" yumi said sarcastically

"Really?" aelita asked...she really didn't get sarcasm

(I just spilled rich crispies EVERYWHERE! Eew and it smells like milk!)

"No aelita" Allie said with a hint of laughter in her voice

**Back at the apartment**

"No!" Ulrich answered

"Oh please Ulrich, all of you are going and I couldn't get a ticket, its the only way" yumi begged

"I already asked Anna and she said yes" Ulrich retorted back. He walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge to get a cold brewskie

"Pretty please Ulrich, there's no other way and I really want to go. Would you really leave your BEST friend home alone while all of you's dress up nicely and dance at a ball" yumi begged even more

"After your little stunt this morning, what makes you think I want to" Ulrich reminded yumi

"Well because you love me more than Anna and are a very loving young man" yumi said hoping this would convince him

"..." Ulrich just merely looked at her

"Ok because I'll hook you up with one of my dance co workers" yumi gave in

"That's sounds more like it" Ulrich said grinning from his position of leaning on the table

"So will you take me?" yumi asked with high hopes

"...fine" Ulrich waited for a few minutes before caving

"Thank you thank you thank you" yumi said running up to him and giving him a hug; she pulled away a little and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She pulled away and ran into her room saying things along the lines of "yay!...now I get to buy a dress"

Ulrich was a little taken aback by yumi's chaste little kiss. He touched his lips with his fingers and just looked in her direction

"That girl is a looper" Ulrich said shaking his head while going into the sitting room and sitting on the couch

When yumi ran into her room it had finally hit her that she had just kissed Ulrich. Willingly. She stood there dazed for a few minutes and the only thing she could say was...

"Oops"

**There you have it folks, chapter 4...I think. This took me awhile to write mainly because I kept looking at the Eurovision...our song was horrendous**

**Anyway read, review and enjoy**

**Slán**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


	5. Operation: Ring

**Ok folks, chapter five. Are you's ready! Are you's pumped! Ok let's do this! Yeeeeeeah!!**

**I changed my name from banana123 to –pacrastination-personified-**

**Here we go!**

**Operation: ring**

"We're goin shoppin! Ye-uh!" Allie chimed as they walked through the shopping centre.

"yes we are now will you pipe down, people are starting to notice you" yumi said under her breath before turning to some people who were looking over "hi, how ya doin"

Aelita giggled at her overly excited friend. Allie was always excited but it never got old. She decided to join in the excitement when she saw the shop they were heading to in view

"There it is! There it is!" aelita said happily

"Ready" Allie asked aelita

"1"

"Don't"

"2"

"Seriously don't"

"3!"

Both girls made a mad dash for the dress shop. This shop had the most amazing dresses. They weren't elegant but boy were they funky. Perfect if you wanted to make an entrance and have everyone staring at you

"Every time, every blooming time" yumi trudged over to the shop trying to make it look like she wasn't with the two lunatics...ahem...sorry girls

When yumi got in Allie already had a handful of dresses on her arm. The dresses were various colours, purple, orange, yellow and of course her favourite colour green. Aelita on the other hand was rummaging through one of the racks. Yumi saw aelita go into the rack but didn't see her emerge.

"Aelita...you in there" yumi asked the cloths rack "hey cloths rack, mind giving me my friend back"

"Gotcha!" aelita popped up triumphantly with a faint gold coloured dress. "Thanks" yumi thanked the cloths rack

The dress aelita was holding was silk and came to the knees. There was a bow going around the waist of it in the same colour as the dress. It was also strapless.

"Aelita, you found a dress already?" yumi asked her pink haired friend

"Yup! I went online last night and found this on their website "aelita said emerging from the rack and holding the dress up to yumi

"It's lovely, nice eye ya got there aelita" yumi said to aelita before heading of to look around

Yumi looked around all the racks. She saw long dresses, short dresses, poofy dresses, pencil dresses, satin dresses, silk dresses and even wool dresses but she quickly walked by that rack

'What dress to pick...hmmm' yumi thought lightly fingering the dresses in front of her

'I want something to knock the socks of Ulrich and make him glad he brought me and not that Chung one Anna' yumi thought spitefully.

"AHA!" yumi said pulling a dress from the back of a rack. She ran to go find the others and seen they had gone into the fitting rooms.

"Are you's in here" yumi called

"That depends...who's asking" Allie aid poking her head out of her fitting room. "Oh it's just you yumi, I thought you were some pervert trying to be a nosey parker...unless you are a pervert yumi" Allie said while raising an eyebrow trying to look questioningly at her

"Oh yeah cause I want yoh body Ms. Stern" yumi retorted

"I know you want the body of one of the sterns" aelita chimed from her fitting room

"Eh yeah! I've got my eye on their father" yumi answered back to aelita's smart remark

"Hahhah...sorry yumes but dads taken" Allie shouted from her fitting room. Yumi had occupied the one next to aelita's

"Well feck it anyway! Oh well" yumi answered back trying to stifle a small laugh

"I guess it's a good thing you've got Ulrich as a back up huh" aelita said emerging from her fitting room in her dress

"Honestly guys, the whole teasing me about Ulrich died a long time ago along with Ulrich's shyness" yumi said also coming out of the dressing room. She went and stood by aelita looking in the mirror

"Yeah! Remember the days Ulrich used to be so shy he wouldn't talk to us for days at end" allie followed suit and came out of her dressing room in a green dress that came a little 

above her knees and poofed out at the waist, the straps of the dress were ribbon that tied the back of the dress together (think of the dress SJP wore in the last episode of sex and the city...I love that dress)

"Oh my girls, we are...MIGHTY FINE!" Allie commented as the three of them looked in the mirror

"We do scrub up quite well" aelita said after Allie

After some more looking in the mirror the three girls went and took the dresses off. After they were finished getting dressed they went a paid for their dresses. Once they were satisfied with all their purchases they decided some lunch was in need. Starbucks sounded great. They each got their beverages/coffee which consisted of a hot chocolate with whipped cream and pink marshmallow, a caramel frappichino with whipped cream and a black coffee...just black. (I'll let you's guess whose is who. If you guess right the next chapter is dedicated to you...first one). Just as they sat down in the very comfortable couch Allie looked out the window and noticed three young fellows that were familiar

"Oh shit!" Allie shouted before jumping to the ground

"Allie what the hell are you doi- aah!" aelita didn't finish her sentence because Allie had pulled her and yumi to the ground as well

"The guys are outside!" Allie shouted in a whisper

"...so!" yumi shouted in a whisper back "and why are we whispering, they're outside"

"I've been avoiding odd" Allie finally announced

"...what!" aelita finally chimed in "why!"

"He's been acting really weird, like being distant and he always looks nervous around me, I'm really worried" Allie said getting 

up to look and see if they were still there. They had gone so the girls got up and dusted themselves off

"Why would he be acting like that" aelita asked

"Beats me! He's being mad shifty and I ain't lovin it!" Allie said folding her arms in front of her

While the girls were discussing the problem the three fellas where heading of into the shopping centre. They had one mission and were heading into uncharted territory. They took in a big intake of air and dived in with the possibility of never coming back. Operation: ring was a go ahead.

**That all I can leave you's with. It's very short I know but I'm going on holidays for two weeks and I'm leaving in an hour but this just had to be written. I'm sorry it's shorter than any of my other chapters. But the next chapter will be better and longer. Trust me!**

**Anyway**

**Happy reading and reviewing**

**-Pacrastination-personified-**

Xxx


End file.
